Jalex Part 5
by Dr.Megan
Summary: A story about a group of friends : Emily,Alex,Jack,Rian and Zack  All Time Low


[5]

[zack]

I stayed with her the whole when the loud fighting noises and her sobs faded I held her to grasped tighter To my shirt when the noise this used to mean her dad had smacked her mother and either stormed off or passed pressed herself closer to me and sobbed harder.I held her so close I wanted her to melt into me so I could protect her from the monster down stairs. She looked up to me with glistening eyes a few minutes later.

"don't leave me zack…"she whispered and my heart cracked

"shhh" I hugged her closer "I wont unless your with me…"

She settled her head under my chin and I felt her breath return to normal.

"thank you Zack…"she whispered again and kissed my neck

"no need to thank me Emily"I said

She moved her head and looked me in the eye"yes,you have always tried to cheer me up and get me better before we even started going 've done so much for me and …and" she started to break down

"I love you" I said softly Her eyes looked up suddenly to mine again and she seemed stunned

"what?-" I curled myself closer to her and wiped a half dried tear from her soft cheek

"I said I love you Emily…and I mean it"

She let her eyes drop and Her mouth opened and closed a few times

"I-I wasn't expecting that"she cracked a smirk

I just smiled at her in the low lamps light. After a few minutes she raised her eyes to mine

"are you really serious zack? Because I don't want this just to be a teenage love story that falls had enough things fall apart on me In my life" she glanced at the door with a creased brow.

I grasped her chin and turned her head back to me.

"I'm serious Emily…"I trailed off as she parted her lips and gasped a little at the look in my eyes I leaned in,just to give her a little kiss,and was suddenly in a mass tangle of me and Emily.I didnt know which hands were mine and which were hers-all I knew was that they were doing something very good. The next thing I knew I was latched onto her neck and she was etching trenches in my skull with her nails. A small part of my sick mind hoped Emily's mum had been knocked out and her dad had either passed out of left so they wouldn't hear the noise we were about to make. I heard emilys raspy voice in my ear as my hands made it to the hem of her shirt and pyjama pants

"no…"

[Emily]

"no…"I whispered at zack touched the bare skin at my hips

He hesitated ,probably not sure if he heard me right,but stopped and moved back to look at me

"are you ok?"he said a little out of breath

"yeah…"I looked down at the void that was between us now that he moved away."I just don't want to do "it" tonight..not after my dad…" I looked up at blue/grey eyes looked worried not disappointed."sorry…"

"no need to be both got caught up in the moment."

"yeah…and the fact your hot doesn't help"I joked

"me? Says you little miss tight jeans!"he grabbed me and tickled me a bit I giggled and twisted in his arms so my back was facing arms twisted with me and he held me as I drifted to slow heart beat behind me was the soundtrack to my dreams and kept away my nightmares.

[Alex]

I was slightly scared going Into school the next day.I was a afraid that when I saw Emily I would either get angry and attack her verbally or slink away and try and hide from her guilty stare.I walked in the front gates and was instantly dealt with the problem I wanted to avoid. She was sitting on our usual bench with was showing him something in a book. He was leaning back to see what was in the book and had his hand leaning behind her back on the seemed like a suspicions were confirmed. I started to walk with a new passion to confront Emily about what she possibly of the corner of my eye I spotted a sleek black shadow almost launch itself out of the trees and stormed faster than me to zack and was must have been much more angry than I was…MUCH more angry.

[Jack]

I couldn't see I was that I could see was Emily and zack acting all loved up on the school angered me. How could she act like that to Alex and make him so guilty and then flaunt her and zack in front of me!.it's like a red flag to a bull!.I haven run so fast in my entire life-or in my skinny jeans- as I did when I saw them.I charged like a bull. They looked up startled as I stopped in front of them.

"hey jack whats up?"zack asked a bit shocked at my ragged breathing and clenched fists

"you know"I hissed at Emily and she froze "how!"

"whoa! Jack calm down!"zack pleaded when I stepped dangerously close to Emily.

"no zack I won't! Your little girlfriend here!,yes we know about you too!,knows something and has been putting me and Alex through hell the past day!" I finished and sucked in a breath.

zack grabbed my arm suddenly and pulled me into the tree line behind the bench and out of the stares of the other kids.

"what the hell has gotten into you!" zack furiously whispered

"what has gotten into me?go ask your secret girlfriend!"

"how do you know about us?"he hissed

"well any numskull could put two and two together! Now how do you know about me and Alex?" I glared at Emily

"we-we saw you in the bathroom the other day…" she whispered like a child

"and what exactly do you find so disgusting about us?"Alex piped up from behind me

"what?"she looked hopelessly confused

"yesterday you kept moving away from me and looking at me like I was some disgusting criminal…why?"

"I-I was confused…scared I had just witnessed two of my friends …doing stuff in a school bathroom!"she finally exploded We all stayed silent for a few minutes

"come on jack" He touched my skinny arm. I tensed under his hand i wasn't going to move

"jack!"Alex tried to drag me away."we can do no good just shouting at each other! Come on and cool down!"

I finally gave up and let him pull me away I wished that I could have been pulled out of my body and just floated away from all this :my world falling apart…

[Rian]

I woke up late and ran to school but made it just in time to see Alex drag jack out of the trees by the edge of school. Another pang of guilt for not being there for my friends kicked in.I strolled up the path looking at my feet and bumped into someone.

it was Emily.

"oh sorry Emily!"I apologised then saw the pure sadness in her eyes "are you ok?" Emily's big glassy eyes just over flowed and she just crumbled Into legs went and I caught clutched to me and I did the only thing i could do…I consoled her while looking hopelessly at zack over her head.


End file.
